


the 'follow'-up

by shortcrust



Series: you follow? [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcrust/pseuds/shortcrust
Summary: Jaskier (‘Toss a Coin’ European Tour!) ✓@bardofficialOne time when I was touring in my 20s I improv’d some lines about the terrifying contractor working on the venue I was playing in. Later he walked up to me and said ‘people like me now and I hate it’ and anyway that’s how I met my husband
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: you follow? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620703
Comments: 142
Kudos: 3930





	the 'follow'-up

**Author's Note:**

> (Please ensure you have creator styles/work skins turned on!)

/small>  
Jaskier (‘Toss A Coin’ European Tour!)    
@bardofficial   
One time when I was touring in my 20s I improv’d some lines about the terrifying contractor working on the venue I was playing in. Later he walked up to me and said ‘people like me now and I hate it’ and anyway that’s how I met my husband 12:21 PM - 29 January 2020  8.5K  14.7K 

  
  


/small>  
British GQ    
@BritishGQ   
@bardofficial drops in for Dolce & Gabanna’s pink satin, talks inspiration: “I write songs for lovers, and for fighters”. 5:30 PM - 29 January 2020  15K  77K 

  
  


/small>  
╰⊱♥⊱╮ღ Fleur ღ╭⊱♥≺  
@mademoiselle_miel   
People who were at the #Jaskier Brussels gig what covers did he do?? I’m at the Paris show tonight (*^▽^*) 8:23 AM - 30 January 2020  2  14 

Replying to @mademoiselle_miel  
Ahren  
@belgianeagles    
@Stromae's Tous les mêmes. They’re normally themed, my friend @ellyjellybellybean said did he some British stuff in London  8:26 AM - 30 January 2020  3  11 

Replying to @ belgianeagles and @mademoiselle_miel  
Eleanor Rigby, But Gay This Time  
@ellyjellybellybean    
Lots of Queen, plus Listen To The Man by George Ezra, can confirm, I cried 8:37 AM - 30 January 2020  6  21 

  
  
  


/small>  
<3 Jas stan  
@tossedmycoin55   
Me listening to that bit in White Wolf when the howling fades out into a breathless moan  
  
3:02 PM - 9 February 2020  1.1K  4.1K 

Replying to @tossedmycoin55  
DeeDee  
@dina_dynamo   
All Jaskier songs radiate strong ‘well mark me down as scared AND horny’ energies 3:14 PM - 9 February 2020  26  75 

Replying to @dina_dynamo  
Let’s not and say we did  
@akexaxek    
My partner has forbidden his music in the bedroom because they say songs about extinguishing dark chaotic demon energy are (and I quote) ‘not sexy’ 3:24 PM - 9 February 2020  3  7 

Replying to @akexaxek and @dina_dynamo  
Aubrey Buckley  
@abuckleySFU   
Can't relate 3:36 PM - 9 February 2020  31  74 

  
  
  


/small>  
Shelby’s grandma Rosie  
@rosaline__1952   
@bardofficial Is it hard being away on tour? I hope your boy sends you some more of those sweet text messages! 11:13 PM - 10 February 2020  10  533 

Replying to @rosaline__1952  
Jaskier (‘Toss A Coin’ European Tour!)    
@bardofficial   
You people seem to have the impression Geralt is ‘soft’. He’s not, he puts kisses at the end of all his texts to obscure the fact that each and every one is just him roasting me. 11:13 PM - 10 February 2020  2.1K  23K 

  
  
  


/small>  
BNF (Big Name Failure)  
@sylviaaaaahshit   
The name Jaskier implies the existence of a weaker Jaskey and a more powerful and ultimately superior Jaskiest. 7:12 PM - 13 February 2020  3K  9.2K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Jaskier   
@bardofficial   
Happy Valentines Day! Our friend Triss just asked Geralt why he was with me and he said I make him laugh, which I think is terribly sweet. 9.01 AM - 14 February 2020  3.5K  9.2K 

/small>  
Jaskier   
@bardofficial   
UPDATE I’ve been informed that he’s quoting Who Framed Roger Rabbit and on reflection I also think he was probably insulting me so now I’d like a divorce 9.23 AM - 14 February 2020  8.4K  16.6K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Jaskier Lyrics Bot  
@HourlyJaskierLyrics   
With sinew torn between your teeth  
You pull the bonds apart  
Potions turn the eyes to black  
But darling, leave the heart 9:00 AM - 20 February 2020  4K  17.1K 

  
  
  


♥ Senator Yennefer Vengerberg liked  
Michkalyn  
@MRossa_lyn   
Okay was anybody going to tell me that 'Butcher's Bride' is about the senator for Montana or was I just supposed to find that out reading Genius lyric annotations myself 11:46 PM - 20 February 2020  13.1K  23.8K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Jaskier   
@bardofficial   
I still think its funny when people expect G and me to be full of PASSION like I’m sorry we’ve known each other for nearly 20 years. 3.09 PM - 21 February 2020  1.4K  4.9K 

/small>  
Jaskier   
@bardofficial   
The Romance™ went away the day I put ointment on his butt and it didn’t, like, do anything for me. 3.10 PM - 21 February 2020  1.8K  8.9K 

/small>  
Jaskier   
@bardofficial   
By contrast, that was the day I knew I really loved him. The him UNDER the butt. 3.10 PM - 21 February 2020  2K  9.4K 

  
  
  


/small>  
MBMBaM   
@MBMBaM   
We have a very special guestspert for next week’s episode so please send in your questions about cryptids and LARPing! 5:07 PM - 24 February 2020  9K  21K 

  
  
  


/small>  
BOYo  
@metalnettl3   
u know u been on twitter too long when u see a guy in walmart and ur like how do I know u? school? work? lol no it was that #bardsbootyguard hashtag last year 10:01 AM - 27 February 2020  2.1K  3.8K 

Replying to @metalnettl3  
Jaskier   
@bardofficial   
Remind him to get dish soap 2:14 PM - 27 February 2020  103  655 

**Author's Note:**

> \- The continuing adventures of [this text post](https://shortcrust.tumblr.com/post/190558290608)! 
> 
> \- I stand firm on my assertion that Geralt kiss-signs his messages but that’s only because emotions don’t come through well in text and he needs to counteract the fact that literally everything he says is rude.
> 
> \- [Listen To The Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZS0WvzRVByg&ab_channel=GeorgeEzraVEVO) played on a lute would cast some exceedingly powerful bardic inspiration because it is an exceedingly and appropriately sweet song. [Tous les mêmes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAMWdvo71ls&ab_channel=StromaeVEVO) would, on the other hand, kill me instantly.
> 
> \- Twitter skin by [gadaursan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/20890940), and all icons are either from the show or via Pixabay and labelled free for non-commercial reuse, except for the obvious.


End file.
